Begin
Begin es la tercer canción del segundo álbum completo de estudio de Bangtan Boys. Historia Canción en solitario de Jung Kook sobre su llegada a Seúl para unirse al grupo cuando tenía trece años, lo que sintió al conocer a los miembros y cómo ha cambiado gracias a ellos. Jung Kook declaró: «''Creo que mientras trabajaba en la canción fui capaz de mirar hacia atrás. Fue una oportunidad importante para hablar sobre mis sentimientos''». En principio Jung Kook era el encargado de escribir la letra, pero al encontrarse con problemas durante el proceso pidió ayuda a Rap Monster, que sintió mucha presión al contar la historia de otra persona. Rap Monster se inspiró en dos momentos concretos al componer el tema. El primero tuvo lugar entre finales de 2015 y principio de 2016, cuando todos los miembros se reunieron para discutir los problemas que cada uno tenía dentro del grupo. Durante la charla, Jung Kook expresó que no tenía ningún problema personal, pero confesó que lo pasaba mal al ver sufrir al resto de los miembros. Supuso un momento importante para el grupo debido a que era la primera vez que Jung Kook compartía sus sentimientos con los demás. El segundo momento fue el discurso de agradecimiento que Jung Kook realizó durante el concierto en Seúl de la gira The Most Beautiful Moment in Life On Stage: Epilogue. Rap Monster también explicó que la melodía había sido encargada a una empresa extranjera —The Writing Camp— y que habían tenido dificultades para encajar la letra en coreano en la canción. Aunque Jung Kook tenía otra idea en mente para el tema pensó que la letra y la melodía encajaban muy bien. Además de la participación de Rap Monster en la escritura de la letra, cuenta con la participación de Tony Esterly y David Quinones. Letra |-|Coreano= 아무것도 없던 열다섯의 나 세상은 참 컸어 너무 작은 나 이제 난 상상할 수도 없어 향기가 없던 텅 비어있던 나 나 I pray Love you my brother 형들이 있어 감정이 생겼어 나 내가 됐어 So I’m me Now I’m me You make me begin You make me begin You make me begin (Smile with me, smile with me, smile with me) You make me begin (Smile with me, smile with me) 참을 수가 없어 울고 있는 너 대신 울고 싶어 할 순 없지만 You make me begin You make me begin You make me begin (Cry with me, cry with me, cry with me) You make me begin (Cry with me, cry with me) 죽을 것 같아 형이 슬프면 형이 아프면 내가 아픈 것보다 아파 Brother let’s cry, cry 울고 말자 슬픔은 잘 모르지만 그냥 울래 Because, because You made me again You made me again You made me again (Fly with me, fly with me, fly with me) You made me again (Fly with me, fly with me) You make me begin You made me again |-|Romanización= amugeotdo eobtdeon yeoldaseosui na sesangeun cham keosseo neomu jageun na ije nan sangsanghal sudo eobseo hyanggiga eobtdeon teong bieoitdeon na na I pray Love you my brother hyeongdeuri isseo gamjeongi saenggyeosseo na naega dwaesseo So I’m me Now I’m me You make me begin You make me begin You make me begin (Smile with me, smile with me, smile with me) You make me begin (Smile with me, smile with me) chameul suga eobseo ulgo inneun neo daesin ulgo sipeo hal sun eobjiman You make me begin You make me begin You make me begin (Cry with me, cry with me, cry with me) You make me begin (Cry with me, cry with me) jugeul geot gata hyeongi seulpeumyeon hyeongi apeumyeon naega apeun geotboda apa Brother let’s cry, cry ulgo malja seulpeumeun jal moreujiman geunyang ullae Because, because You made me again You made me again You made me again (Fly with me, fly with me, fly with me) You made me again (Fly with me, fly with me) You make me begin You made me again |-|Español= A mis quince años desconocía el mundo. Un mundo que era demasiado grande y yo demasiado pequeño. Ya no puedo ni imaginármelo. Yo, que solía estar vacío y sin ninguna fragancia. Rezo. Te quiero, hermano. Conseguí que creciesen los sentimientos de los hermanos mayores. Me convertí en mí mismo. Así que soy yo. Ahora soy yo. Me hiciste comenzar (a vivir). Me hiciste comenzar (a vivir). Me hiciste comenzar (a vivir). Sonríe conmigo, sonríe conmigo, Sonríe conmigo. Me hiciste comenzar. Sonríe conmigo, sonríe conmigo. No puedo aguantar. Tú, que estás llorando. Ojalá pudiera llorar por ti, aunque no puedo. Me hiciste comenzar (a vivir). Me hiciste comenzar (a vivir). Me hiciste comenzar (a vivir). Llora conmigo, llora conmigo, llora conmigo. Me hiciste comenzar (a vivir). Llora conmigo, llora conmigo. Cuando tú (hyung) lloras, siento que me voy a morir. Cuando tú (hyung) enfermas, me duele más que a ti. Hermano, lloremos, lloremos, lloremos y terminemos aquí. A pesar de desconocer la tristeza, sólo quiero llorar. Porque, porque Me hiciste renacer de nuevo. Me hiciste renacer de nuevo. Me hiciste renacer de nuevo. Vuela conmigo, vuela conmigo, vuela conmigo. Me hiciste renacer de nuevo. Vuela conmigo, vuela conmigo. Me hiciste comenzar (a vivir). Me hiciste comenzar (a vivir). Categoría:Discografía Categoría:Canciones